Lunacy Fringe
by Kerris the Panda
Summary: Severus and Draco are bunking with Remus and Harry at Number 12 and have to get along during the summer while Remus fights his animalistic urges and Draco fights his hormones. HPDM, RLSS
1. Take it Away

**Title:** Lunacy Fringe  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & Co. © J.K. Rowling  
**Warnings:** Language, Slash, some questionable scenes laters on  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Severus/Remus, and others

-+-+-+

Lunacy Fringe

-+-+-+

Chapter One: Take It Away

-+-+-+

If anyone was pressured into saying how they felt about a secret crush, they'd deny, deny, deny until Judgement Day. Well... they would if they were a _muggle_. But if you were to ask a certain... _werewolf_, perhaps, he'd get glassy-eyed and start drooling with the six-foot-two potions master with shoulder-length raven hair and obsidian eyes that could pierce your soul. That potions master happened to be standing in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, making dinner for the few people that were there. Mainly, Remus, himself, and Draco.

Draco was one of those special cases, where they act all bitchy and moany until someone comes around and pulls the stick out of their arse so that the whining stops and actual conversation begins. Draco, Remus learned, was actually funny when he wasn't being a downright prat.

The reason for his lodging in the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, was due to his "unhealthy compassion for the mudblood race"... or so says Lucius.

Remus had also learned, in his short stay, that Severus was his mate, and that if the potions master didn't stop leaning over to check the roast in the oven, Draco be damned! Remus was going to launch himself over the table and ravish him, a possibly commit the henious act of marking his mate.

It was only so horrible to the Ministry, who had forbidden such actions due to the mere fact that wizards and witches could be werewolf mates. If a witch or wizard was marked, then their senses enhanced and they became just as much a "chaotic danger" as any other werewolf.

"Sev, is the roast done? I'm STARVING," Draco whined. Remus laughed at the boy's antics to make dinner come sooner, but Draco had a point. Severus had been cooking the roast all day, it should've been ready by now. Remus was beginning to think that the man was purposely bending over to show Remus his arse, which Remus would mentally comment looked really great.

"If you would stop asking me that every five minutes, it might be," Severus snapped at his godson. Draco sulked. He was hungry, tired, and bored. And a bored Malfoy is a pissy Malfoy.

"So, Draco," Remus said, trying to break the lull in conversation. "What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Draco gave him a droll look.

"Assuming I'm not killed, maimed, or otherwise fatally injured? I'm not sure," the blond boy answered in a shrug, leaning against the counter.

In truth, Draco hadn't seen himself living passed this war. He saw himself, in actuality, dying at the hand of his father while the sadistic pillock laughed and choked on his own spit.

Draco snickered at the thought of someone, mainly his father, dying by choking on his own spit. The snickering turned to a snort and Remus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Sevvy, I swear to Merlin that if dinner isn't finished in two minutes, I'm going to shoot you, stuff you, and mount you on my mantle," the Malfoy heir sniped at his godfather. Severus turned and slammed a steaming plate of roast and vegetables on the table in front of his spoilt charge.

"There, are you happy, you rude little prat!" Severus sniffed in disdain and sat at the table with his own plate of dinner. Remus smiled at the two's consistency. It was good to have something _normal_ going on for a change. Normal was good. Draco just smiled at the black-haired man and tucked into his food. The werewolf shook his head and ate his own dinner, thinking of how he was going to explain their _guest_ that was coming later tonight.

-+-+-+

Remus found the two Slytherins in the living room, both with deep in concentration. Severus was glowering at nothing in particular, and Draco was painting his short nails a very high-gloss black. Remus didn't mind that Draco painted his nails.

Or that, two weeks ago when Draco had nearl died of boredom and induced a rave that consisted of himself and a few tipsy house-elves, Remus had walked in the house to find flashes of coloured light ricocheting off everything and Draco on the coffee table, in the middle of his own version of Shakira's dance in _La Tortura_.

... Okay, so Remus _had_ minded when he found an absence of Firewhiskey when the irate potions master had accidentally been walked in on by the werewolf.

_Accident, my hairy, wolfy arse,_ Remus thought smugly as re remembered that day. He plopped down in a chair next to Severus and immediately, his senses were attuned to the black-haired man on his right and only him. He hummed a tune, making Severus smirk up at him.

"Do I even need to dignify that with an answer?" Severus asked as Remus continued humming _Dark Side of the Moon_ by Pink Floyd. Remus and he shared a look that Draco interrupted by flashing his nails in front of their faces. Each nail had either a hunter-green or silver streak down the center.

Really, if it weren't for the fact that nail polish smelled like a methanphetamine lab, Remus would have commented on the originality of the lacquered nails. He was saved by a cloud of black dust and emerald flames erupting from the fireplace.

"I cannot begin to express how much I hate doing that," a voice mumbled while the smoke and ash settled. Remus, Severus, and a pouting Draco stared at the person in the grate. The person looked up and went about furiously polishing the lenses of their glasses to view the other people in the room. Draco turned to the resigned professor.

"Remy, you didn't tell us we were having guests," he managed to choke out before collapsing in a fit of coughing from the ashes.

"Harry! I'm so glad you made it, Draco stop that coughing." Remus enveloped the small teen in a hug, ruffling the pitch black hair. Big hunter eyes stared up at the amber eyes of the werewolf and a lopsided grin graced Harry features before he gave a violent sneeze.

"Uhm, maybe you'd better go take a shower and get cleaned up. We can talk tomorrow, since it's nearly eleven thirty. G'night, Harry." The onyx-haired boy grinned and gave the wolf another hug before heading upstairs to a shower and warm bed, not even noticing Severus and ignoring Draco.

Draco made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he stared after Harry. Remus patted his head and Draco looked up into the older man's amber orbs with his own mercury.

"Will he ever like me?" the blond asked. Remus just smiled and left, wondering the same thing about a certain raven-haired potions master.


	2. Listening

**Title:** Lunacy Fringe  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & Co. © J.K. Rowling  
**Warnings:** Language, Slash, some questionable scenes later on  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Severus/Remus, and others  
**A/N:** Thanks for all the SWEET reviews. You guys rock!

-+-+-+

Lunacy Fringe

-+-+-+

Chapter Two: Listening

-+-+-+

Draco stumbled upstairs, wandering around in the pitch blackness of the house. Remus had retired long before now, nearly ten minutes after Harry had crashed into Number 12 through the fireplace. Draco tripped as he reached the end of the hallway and he fell onto a door.

A door that was not quite shut and lit from within. Draco stood, quietly cursing the tattered rug on the floor. _Like Remy's above getting a decent rug._

Draco brushed invisible dust off from his outfit and then realized that he had fallen into the bathroom, which was steamy and water was thundering in the shower. Draco stood next to the sink after quietly closing the door, soaking up the steam. It was good for his skin, got all those pores open and protruding nonexistent blackheads. Draco might've fallen asleep in the haze, has someone not stepped out of the shower at that moment.

Expecting a broad-chested Gryffindor boy with black hair and bronze skin (or maybe just _wishing_ for him), Draco was unprepared to come face-to-pecks with a milky-pale, chiseled chest. His eyes traveled upward, not daring to look down and Draco squeaked in surprise and repulsion.

"ACK! Sev! Wh-what are you d-doing!" Draco demanded, his voice cracking. His left eye was twitching visibly and Severus glared down his nose at his godson.

"I could ask the same question, but the obvious answer is 'stuttering and staring like a Catholic school girl'," the snarky older man retorted. This seemed to snap Draco out of his idiot phase and he scrambled out of the bathroom, exerting hisembarrassment by flinging open the door to his room and slamming it shut.

Mrs. Black, in her portrait, sneered up the stairs, but was unable to say anything as the mouth portion of her portrait had been ripped off by a brassed-off Remus in wolf form. She huffed and slouched in her portrait, slipping out of Perfect-Pureblood-Prickette mode to sulk behind her hangings.

Draco, rightly horrified, lay on his bed, not wishing to go to sleep and face the horrific images he would have of Severus. Remus popped into his head and then Draco's mental eye was showing him a scene that would scar him for life, so his grabbed his wand and stuck it to his temple, nearly screaming, "OBLIVIATE!" before a calm smile graced his features and he slipped off into sleep.

-+-+-+

Harry woke early the next morning, stretching and feeling more rested than he had in previous summers. He got out of bed and headed down to breakfast in what he'd worn to bed the previous night, which consisted of knee-length pink panther lounge shorts. Upon entering the kitchen, Harry found himself gasping for breath. It was like walking into one of those 'What's Wrong With This Picture?' pictures.

Severus was standing over hash browns on the stove, Draco was standing by the toaster, screaming at it to hurry up with his waffle, and Remus was watching all of it with a smirking grin on his face. He also had a copy of _Witch Weekly_ in front of him, opened to a column labeled _"I'm Dating a Werewolf, But My Parents Don't Understand"_. He looked up from his magazine and smiled at Harry.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" he asked his surrogate godson. Harry covered a yawn and sat down next to the wolf.

"It was alright. I had a funny dream last night," he said casually.

Remus gave him a, _Well-unless-you-think-I-can-read-minds-you-ought-to-tell-me-_looks.

"Well, I was walking in a forest, I think it was the Forbidden Forest, and out of nowhere pops Voldie and about twelve D. E's. So he starts babbling about how he needs to get rid of the mudblood scum and blah blah blah, then suddenly, he's holding a bag of popcorn. While he's blathering on about _something_ he finds _sooo_ important, he starts choking on a piece of popcorn. And then he kicks the bucket! JUST LIKE THAT! I mean, the guy just starts stuffing his face like a pill-popper and he CHOKES on a piece of popcorn. How lame is that!"

"... Well, that must've been... disappointing," Remus said, not really understanding what to say in a situation like this. The toaster sounded and Draco yelled in frustration as burned waffles escaped the muggle contraption.

"Remy! This damn thing burned my breakfast," the blond pouted, nibbling on his bottom lip. Harry stared as the silky little appendage was chewed into red submission. Licking his own dry lips, Harry choked back a moan as Draco's pink tongue darted out to lick the irritated lip.

Really, Harry didn't hate the blond boy. In fact, he hadn't since third year, when he saw him almost get trampled by Buckbeak. In the split second that the hippogriff was on the blond, Harry's heart had skipped a beat. And that had started the inner myriad of emotions towards the Slytherin Ice Prince.

-+-+-+  
**A/N:** _And now for a big thanks to my reviewers. You guys keep me going. THANKS!_  
**Lovly elley:** Thanks, you're sweet!  
**Fear of Apathy:** Yes, the story is after the song "The Lunacy Phringe" and the chapters will more than likely be named after all of the songs off of _In Love and Death_. As for the nails thing, my mate Talon does that. It's a thing that will more than likely be part of all my fics, just because it's an everyday occurrance in my life.  
**Dartmoor'Swan:** Thankies. You're a doll.  
**California smells funny:** Odd name. Oh well, I'm a not-so-old Snupin fan, but they just go together so well sometimes. But I like Remius (Remus/Sirius). It's cute, too. And yeah, I'm a The Used fan. Thanks!  
**Silver Tears 11:** Hugs for you, too. Thanks!  
**MidEarthHighlanders:** I should have a chapter for every song off of The Used's CD, _In Love and Death_, including **_Under Pressure_**.  
**DMHPluv:** Thanks!


End file.
